Ein Heuchler trägt viele Masken
by Ignis Fortunae
Summary: Es ist nicht leicht Todesser im Auftrag Voldemorts zu sein. Schon gar nicht, wenn die einzige Person in Hogwarts, die um diesen Umstand weiß, der eigene Gefangene ist und Mad-eye Moody hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt Barty in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.


**A/n:** _Hey, ich hab gedacht ich poste hier mal wieder was. Den OS habe ich für einen Wettbewerb auf Fanfiktion . de geschrieben. Habe den 3. Platz gemacht. ^^ Und da er mir noch immer recht gut gefällt, dachte ich mir: Ich teile ihn mal hier. Auf FF . de heiße ich Rovena13, wer mich suchen will. Ich hoffe euch gefällt's._

 _LG Ignis Fortunae_

* * *

Zum Wettbewerb: Leben der Todesser

Runde 2

Vorgaben:

Barty Crouch Jr.  
Setting: Wie erlebt er seine Zeit als Moody in Hogwarts?  
Wortvorgabe: Heuchler

* * *

 **Ein Heuchler trägt viele Masken**

Hinken war ätzend! Die ersten paar Wochen war es noch recht amüsant gewesen, doch- nein. Streichen wir das, die ersten paar Tage war zutreffender. Mittlerweil… nun, mittlerweile ödete es Barty nur noch mehr an.

Es war leicht gewesen in Hogwarts einzudringen und den anderen glauben zu machen, er wäre der paranoide Auror. Er übertrieb – _gewaltig –_ aber davon war gerade nicht die Rede. Er kannte den Mann seit seinen Teenager-Jahren. Oft war dieserzu Besuch oder zum Abendessen zu seinem Herrn Vater gekommen und hatte dabei mehr als nureinmal einen Aufstand geprobt, da er dachte jemand hätte sein Essen vergiftet – wieder einmal. Während dies sein Vater verärgerte, reagierte seine Mutter bestürzt und Bartemius Jr. suchte lachend das Weite, ehe er ein weiteres Mal in die Ungnade seines Vaters fallen konnte.

Die vielen Male, die er hatte im Ministerium verbringen müssen, halfen seinem Anliegen nur. Er wollte nicht sagen, dass er Moody kannte, aber er wusste von seinem Ruf und was andere erwarteten. Letztendlich war es nur wichtig diesen Ruf zu erfüllen, um nicht aufzufallen, denn der liebe Alastor hatte niemanden so nah an sich heran gelassen um ihn wirklich zu kennen. Noch nicht einmal Dumbledore. Und das erleichterte Barty sein Vorhaben ungemein.

Ihm hatte es seit frühster Kindheit Spaß gemacht andere Leute zu imitieren, in der Schule war er ein riesiger Bücherwurm gewesen und auch während der Gefangenschaft Zuhaus' hatte er ein Dutzend Bücher verschlungen. Wie sein Vater sprach er eine Vielfalt von Sprachen, war so gut in der Schule gewesen, dass es ein Klacks werden würde ein Jahr lang Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu lehren.

Barty wollte ja nicht angeben – oder vielleicht wollte er das doch, ein klein bisschen –, aber er war wie gemacht für den Job! Er grinste. In diesem Moment wollte er sich nicht vorstellen, wie das narbenverzerrte und wettergegerbte Gesicht des Aurors sich über die Knochen spannte. In letzter Zeit war es wahrlich kein Genuss in den Spiegel zu sehen und jedes Mal das Gesicht des Alten zu erblicken. Dennoch war es wichtig, falls irgendetwas mit dem Vielsafttrank nicht stimmte, wollte es Barty lieber als Erstes sehen, bevor es noch jemandem auffiel, der ihm gefährlich werden konnte.

Was wirklich schwierig war und Barty wirklich aufregte, war dieses vermaledeite Holzbein! Auf jeden, einzelnen, noch so kläglichen Schritt musste er achten, dass er nicht außer Takt lief und somit ins Stolpern kam oder in einer Spalte hängen blieb und ungraziös mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Stein aufschlug. Es war zum Haare raufen. Davon abgesehen dauerte es länger um vonA nach B zugelangen. Moodys Rennen war für ihn in seinem eigentlichen Körper gerade einmal schnelles Gehen. Und es brauchte ungemeine Ausdauer, Moddys Wanst und sein behämmertes Holzbein hinter sich her zu schleifen.

Mad-eye Moody war echt ein Krüppel!

Dass er es geschafft hatte Dumbledore und den Rest des Lehrerkollegiums auf seine Seite zu ziehen, war allerdings ein Fakt über er den er sich noch immer diebisch freute! Zugegeben er hatte sich einen groben Schnitzer erlaubt, als er Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandelt hatte. Aber wer hätte wissen können, dass die alte Schachtel McGonagal gerade in der Nähe war? Außerdem hatte es gewaltig Spaß gemacht, oder? Die Slytherins von heute hatten echt keine Schneid mehr, als er noch zur Schule ging, war das anders gewesen! Da hatte man niemanden von Hinten attackiert oder gar mit seinem „Papi" gedroht.

 _Ehrlich Malfoy? Wer hatte vor dem denn bitte Angst?_

Zumindest Regulus hatte das nicht gemacht. Regulus war sein Freund gewesen bis er verschwand und niemand mehr um seinen Verbleib wusste. Niemand wusste mehr als, dass er tot war… Der Wandteppich der Blacks war Indiz genug dafür gewesen… er hatte ihn genau wie alle anderen allein zurückgelassen, im Stich gelassen…

Barty seufzte. Das war vergangen, er sollte sich viel mehr auf das konzentrieren was jetzt war. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft bei Harry Potter, dem „Auserwählten", in der Gunst zu steigen, was auch Ziel des Ganzen gewesen war. Dass er dabei in McGonagals Gunst sank… _Pah, was solls!_ Er hatte genug des restlichen Kollegiums auf seiner Seite. Vor allem Professor Flitwick war ihm ins Netz gegangen.

Was sollte er sagen? Es war einfach jemanden um den Finger zu wickeln, wenn man wusste welche Knöpfe man drücken musste. Und Barty wusste noch aus seiner Schulzeit, dass der Herr Professor sehr empfänglich für Schmeicheleien war. Zugegeben es war nicht ganz einfach, als Moody jemandem Komplimente zu machen, doch da wo ein Wille war, war auch ein Weg, nicht wahr?

Ein stetiges Klacken auf Stein signalisierte ihm und allen umstehenden, dass Mad-eye Moody mal wieder durch die Gänge pirschte. Es war schon witzig zu zugucken, wie viele Schüler aufschreckten und zur Seite sprangen oder in die nächsten Klassenräume flüchteten, wenn er vorbei kam.

Barty fühlte sich wie ein Rowdy. Ein Schulrowdy, der die Schule terrorisierte und die kleinen Kinder, die sich nicht wehren konnten, piesackte. Er hatte sich nie als solcher gesehen. Zumindest nicht in seiner Schulzeit. Man hatte ihm eher Wörter wie _Streber_ oder _elender Besserwisser_ an den Kopf geworfen. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren wollte… Er wusste es immerhin besser, hatte es schon immer… Barty versuchte ein aufkeimendes Kichern zu unterdrücken. Es passte nicht zu Moody. Obwohl Barty bezweifelte, dass es seinen Ruf auf irgendeine Art und Weise noch verschlechtern könnte.

Wobei… die Fünftklässler, Mister Potter voran, schienen ihn schon akzeptiert zu haben. Wenn er den Unterrichtssaal betrat, hatten bereits alle ihre Sachen ausgepackt, verstummten automatisch und blickten ihn beinahe ehrfürchtig an. Selbst Finnigan hatte aufgehört seine Kaugummis unter seinem Tisch zu verteilen.

 _Hach ja, so ein magisches Auge war schon was Tolles…_

Er hätte sich glatt selbst eines angeschafft, wenn der Weg ins Ministerium für ihn einfacher und die Vorstellung ein gesundes Auge zu verlieren, angenehmer wäre. Er hatte so einiges in Askaban gesehen, was ihn beschließen ließ, lieber all seine Gliedmaßen zu behalten…

Aber diesmal genoss er es am längeren Hebel zu sitzen. _Er war ein Lehrer! Er war eine Respektsperson!_ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und es wurde schwerer seine Gesichtszüge im Zaum zu halten und die eisernen Maske zu schulen, die der Auror bevorzugt trug, um seinen Feinden, Freunden, Bekannten, Verwandten und Untergebenen Angst einzujagen. Kurzum… so ziemlich allen. Der Typ war paranoid, hatte er das noch nicht erwähnt?

Das Klacken auf Stein verstummte. Aus Moodys verschlissenen Mantel zog Barty ein Schlüsselbund zu Tage. Einen lästigen Moment des Suchens und des Klimperns auf dem leeren Gang später, hatte er den richtigen Schlüssel gezückt und die Tür aufgesperrt. Sich nicht über den Lärm kümmernd, den er veranstaltete, trat er Tür fiel hinter ihm lautstark ins Schloss

Sowohl die Schlüssel, als auch die Tasche, die er bei sich getragen hatte, landeten auf dem nahen Tisch seines Büros. Nach einem kurzen Moment hallte das Geräusch nach, es schien aus den Tiefen der Tasche zu kommen. Der Mann zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er hatte seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr den Ausdehnungszauber angewandt… er war wohl außer Übung.

Barty konnte drauf wetten, dass gerade eben seine Bücher Bekanntschaft mit den Lebensmitteln gemacht hatten, welches er für seinen Gefangenen mitgebracht hatte. Der Gedanke an geknickte und fettige Seiten brachte ihm einen bedauernden Ausdruck auf das Gesicht. _Sowas ärgerliches!_

Mit einem Stöhnen ließ er sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl nieder _– dieser Köper machte ihn noch fertig –_ und löste das Holzbein vom Stumpf. Erleichtert seufzte er auf. Als nächstes machte er sich an dem magischen Auge zu schaffen. Es ploppte aus der Fassung und landete neben den Schlüsseln auf dem Tisch, wo es sich wild hin und her drehte und ihn wirr anglotzte, als die Verwandlung einsetzte.

Die Haut um seine Hände und Arme zog sich zusammen, die Falten verschwanden und die neue Haut, die zum Vorschein kam, war kränklich weiß. Die Haare zogen sich zurück in seinen Kopf und änderten ihre Farbe, bis nur noch ein blonder Schopf übrig blieb. Knochen knackten und renkten sich neu ein. Sein Bein spross wie Unkraut aus dem vorherigen Stumpf und die leere Augenhülle wurde erneut gefüllt, sodass nun braune den Blick des magischen Auges erwiderten. Barty atmete schwer und rasselnd, die Fingernägel in das Holz des Stuhles gebohrt, sein Blick matt, doch entschlossen.

„Vielsafttrank…", er strich sich über seine nun wieder gefüllte Augenhöhle. „Ich bin immer wieder fasziniert, was du doch alles kannst." Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen, schwankte jedoch bedenklich und stützte sich im nächsten Moment an der Wand ab. Schulterzuckend arbeitete sich der Todesser an der Wand entlang bis zu Moodys großer Truhe.

Jeder Schritt war unsicher und schmerzte, seine Beine drohten unter ihm nachzugeben und seine Arme zitterten. Er hasste die Nebenwirkungen des vermaledeiten Tranks. Einmal angewandt spürte man kaum einen Unterschied. Verwendete man ihn aber dauerhaft oder in seinem Fall, war gezwungen ihn dauerhaft einzusetzen, forderte es über kurz oder lang seinen Tribut. Moody hatte ein Vielfaches mehr auf den Rippen gehabt als Barty, der spindeldürr aus Askaban zurückgekehrt war. Zudem hatte sich Bartys Muskelmasse in Askaban und hinterher in der heimischen Gefangenschaft deutlich reduziert. Auch in verwandelter Form war es eine Zumutung für Bartys Körper und die Dauerbelastung hatte Bartys desolaten Körperzustand nicht grade geholfen…

Ächzend ließ er sich neben der Truhe nieder. Auf den Wink seines Zauberstabes stoben die Schlüssel zu ihm und die Tasche landete zu seinen Füßen. Den richtigen Schlüssel gefunden klackte das Schloss und setze das Getriebe im Inneren von Moodys magischer Truhe in Gang. Müde und gleichgültig beobachte Barty den Prozess bis der Deckel der schweren Truhe aufsprang, dann zog er sich an ihren Rändern hoch, um in das schwarze Loch hinabzublicken an dessen untersten Rand ein Mann kauerte, spärlich bekleidet, mit bitterer Miene.

 _Er konnte einem fast schon leidtun. Wie der alte Auror, dort Unten zusammengekauert da saß… Erbärmlich! Wirklich._

Er sah beinahe schon verletzlich aus. Aber Barty wusste es besser! Deswegen hatte er jetzt auch seinen Zauberstab gezückt und steckte breit grinsend seinen Kopf in das schwarze Abys hinab.

„Was willst du, Balg?", knurrte es von tief unten und das Echo hallte an den metallenen Wänden um sie herum. Barty zog die Augenbrauen hoch und erleuchtete seinen Zauberstab, um die Gestalt besser ins Auge zu fassen. Doch der Auror hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht zu ihm hoch zu sehen und auf irgendeine Weise störte Barty das.

Er wollte, dass er ihn ansah. Er wollte, dass er ihn sah und sein Schicksal erkannte. Er wollte, dass er ihn, Barty, sah, anerkannte, als denjenigen, der sein Schicksal besiegelt hatte.

„Beißt man etwa nach der Hand, die einen nährt?", Moody sah zu ihm auf. Die grauen Augen undurchdringlich.

„Solange es deine Hand ist… immer!", seine Stimme war rau – der Mann brauchte wohl dringend Flüssigkeit – doch ungebrochen. Barty seufzte bedauernd, den Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt.

„Und dabei habe ich dir extra viel mitgebracht. Die Hauselfen hier in Hogwarts sind wirklich… zuvorkommend. Mittlerweile müssen sie wirklich denken, ich wäre verfressen…", er ließ eine Hühnerkeule über den Abgrund baumeln und an seinen dürren Fingern hin und her schaukeln. Unlängst hatte er Moodys Blick gesehen, den er ganz und gar dem ersten Stück Lebensmittel zuwendete, welches er nach längerer Zeit erblickte.

„Welch' ein Jammer…!", Barty zog die Keule vom Abgrund weg und somit aus Moodys Sichtfeld. Genauso verschwand seine Silhouette über dem Loch. Nicht unweit der Truhe begann er zu rascheln. Ganz so als würde er das Fleisch wieder einpacken, welches dabei sicher in seiner Hand ruhte.

„Warte!" Ein siegessicheres Grinsen breitete sich auf Bartys Gesicht aus. Bedacht darauf möglichst langsam zu sein, schob er sich wieder zum Loch einen fragend Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Hmmm?", kam es von Barty, während Moody offensichtlich zauderte.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich deine _Gönnerschaft_ ablehne…" Moody schien seine Begeisterung über den eigenen Sinneswandel nicht zu teilen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er funkelte ihn hämisch an.

„Tatsächlich?!" Barty zog die Stirn kraus, was Moody wegen des einfallenden Lichts wohl kaum erkennen konnte. Ungelenk tippte Barty auf den Truhenrand, doch ihm fiel auf Gedeih und Verderb keine Antwort ein, also blickte er wieder hinunter zu Moody.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen das noch etwas zu elaborieren?" Dieses Mal bewegte der Auror ganz langsam den Kopf, um Barty direkt in die Augen zu sehen und seine Augen blitzten ihn triumphal an.

„Ganz einfach, du Nulpe, … weil du mich brauchst!" Barty zuckte zurück, ein verärgerter Ausdruck hatte sich seines Gesichtes bemächtigt.

„Dich brauchen? Ich brauch dich nicht! Das Haar für den Vielsafttrank könnte ich auch deiner Leiche abnehmen. Du solltest froh sein, dass ich so gnädig bin!" Barty schäumte vor Wut.

 _Er sollte derjenige sein, nicht Moody! Er sollte die Strippen in der Hand halten. Moody sollte vor ihm Angst haben. Sollte vor Angst erzittern._ Doch der alte Auror sah ihn nur gleichgültig an.

„Du brauchst mich. Du hast vielleicht mein Verhalten auswendig gelernt und bist ein guter Schauspieler... Aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du dir nie sicher sein kannst. Irgendwann wird eine Frage aufkommen, die du ohne meine Hilfe nicht beantworten kannst", Moody grinste. Bartys Nägel bohrten sich bei diesen Worten in den Rand der Truhe.

„Sie werden dich schnappen! Und dieses Mal wird deine Strafe nicht so glimpflich sein. Nein, dieses Mal wäre Askaban eine wahre Wohltat! Dieses Mal wird niemand lange fackeln. Sie werden sofort die Dementoren holen…!", Moody befeuchtete sich die trockenen Lippen, den Blick nicht abwendend.

„Halt die Klappe!"

„Ach ja…", Moody grinste nur noch mehr und tastete mit einer Hand nach dem dünnen Flaum auf seinem Kopf. „Du meinst das Haar hier?!", er ließ die Hand wieder in seinen Schoß fallen. „Damit wirst du auch nicht mehr viel anfangen können."

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, alter Mann!", er war aufgesprungen und tigerte vor der Truhe hin und her, unaufhörlich vor sich her murmelnd. „Und notfalls schneide ich ihm seine Fingernägel auch noch ab… solange er nur schweigt!"

„Du kannst mich nicht töten!", hallte Moodys Stimme aus den Tiefen der Truhe. Barty stoppte abrupt und drehte sich langsam zu dem Möbelstück um, sein Blick beinahe raubtierhaft. Mit gezielten Schritten war er wieder bei dem Objekt und lehnte sich über den Rand ins Innere.

„Kann ich nicht?", er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und hielt ihn starr auf Moody. Der Auror richtete sich leicht auf und strich sich über den schäbigen Fetzen, ganz so als wollte er seinen alten Mantel, den Barty nun trug, richten. Er blickte zu dem Schatten über ihn, seine Augen funkelten vor Schalk.

„Was willst du machen? Mich unter den Imperius setzten? Wie es dein Vater mit dir getan hat?"

„Woher weißt-", Alastor Moody lächelte bloß.

„Also hatte ich recht…!"

„Du-!"

„Wie der Vater so der Sohn, was?" Barty konnte das gehässige Lächeln beinahe hören.

„Schweig! Ich bin nicht- ich bin nicht so wie… er… wie dieser Mann!" Barty schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Ganz so, als wollte er sich selbst überzeugen. Die Hand mit dem Zauberstab zitterte und die andere krallte sich immer tiefer in das Holz der Truhe. Barty registrierte den pochenden Schmerz nicht, der von ihr ausging.

„Du bist solch' ein Heuchler, Bartemius Crouch Jr.!"

„Halt den Mund. Du sollst den Mund halten!", Barty schmetterte den Deckel der Truhe zu. Der Knall hallte durch den gesamten Raum. Sofort schnappten Schlösser und die Truhe verankerte sich wieder neu im Boden des Büros.

 _Heute würde Moody keine Mahlzeit kriegen…_

Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und Barty sackte am Fuße der Truhe zusammen. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub, sein Mund war trocken und seine Sicht verschleiert. Sein Atem ging rasselnd und seine Gedanken rasten. Der Todesser vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und begann zu schluchzten.

 _Er log. Der Dreckskerl log!_

Er war kein Heuchler, oder doch? Sein ganzes Leben hatte Bartemius Crouch Jr. versucht das Richtige zu tun. Er hatte jemand sein wollen. In der Schule hatte er wie wild gebüffelt und nur die besten Noten mit nach Hause gebracht, alles in der bangen Hoffnung sein Vater würde ihm auch nur ein anerkennendes Wort schenken. Doch nie war Barty gut genug gewesen. Nie entsprach er den Ansprüchen. Nie! In der Schule war er die meiste Zeit allein und er glaubte es lag an ihm selbst. Also vertiefte er sich nur noch weiter in den Büchern.

Bis eines Tages Regulus aufgetaucht war. Regulus hatte ihm zu gehörte, ihn verstanden, er war für ihn da gewesen. Und er hatte einen Lichtstrahl in seiner tristen Welt gesehen. Ab diesem schicksalhaften Tag wäre Barty für den älteren Slytherin durchs Feuer gegangen. Es war auch Regulus gewesen, der ihn den anderen Slytherins vorstellte und seiner Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange. Er war seine Eintrittskarte zu den Todessern gewesen! Kurz darauf war sein Freund jedoch gestorben, unauffindbar für den Rest der Welt und Barty.

Er wäre vor Trauer umgekommen, hätte Bellatrix ihn nicht unter seine Fittiche genommen. Wieder arbeitete er hart an sich, spionierte seinen Vater aus und ließ Dokumente auf Geheiß des Dunklen Lords im Ministerium verschwinden. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er Anerkennung erhalten. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt seinen Platz in der Welt gefunden zu haben! Und trotzdem… war er letztendlich immer noch der Gleiche?

 _Nein! Nein!_ Barty biss sich auf die Unterlippe bis sie blutete und feine Blutstropfen sein Kinn hinabliefen. _Das konnte nicht sein!_

 _Wer war er?_ Der ewig schaffende Schuljunge? Der im Stich gelassene Freund? Der Todesser? Machte es überhaupt einen Unterschied?!

Denn schlussendlich trug ein Heuchler viele Masken, nicht wahr?


End file.
